So Not A Fairy Tale Ending
by SkoolBookWorm
Summary: Another cliche Max gets abused story. But better because I wrote it. Dur Duh! I thought I had seen and done it all. I had fought for food. I had taken a beating for Angel and Gazzy. I had done it all. When ever I try to ask questions I get cut off. Literally. Let me see what i have left on my list of tragedies. There can't be that many left. Can there? Rated T cause I'm parananoid
1. Moving

**Disclaimer-I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the charecters. Other than the ones I made up of course.**

I look up at the new house and wince. So this is where we will live for the next who knows how long. I feel a tug on my shirt and look down at Angel.

"Can Gazzy and I go pick our rooms?" she ask me, looking up with those baby blue's I love so much.

I bend down so I am eyes level with her and Gazzy, her big brother, and smile. "Of course sweetie. Lets go." They both grab one of my hands and we walk into the new house, or mansion I guess, together.

The place is huge. Maybe big enough to hide from Jeb. Maybe life itself.

I'm gonna guess that by now you are lost and thinking 'WTF?'. Let me help you out.

My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I live with my 'father', Jeb, my little adopted sister Angel, and adopted brother Gazzy. They are blood siblings. We move a lot and for a good reason too. Jeb likes to...play with us... We mostly get beaten, well I do, I will never let him close enough to get to the little kids. But we also have...experiments done on us. Because of them we are strong, fast, smart, scarred, and given a gift/curse, depends on how you look at it. We have wings. Not like the play kind that your little sister Angel's age would play with. Real wings, that flap and lift you off the ground. That let you soar and feel like God. That are the reason we live in this hell. But if I tell you all of this now then there will be no story. So one we go...

Before we can go off and explore the house Jeb walks in. I turn to face him and push Angel and Gazzy behind me.

"I already chose your rooms, follow me," Jeb tells us. Angel and Gazzy squeeze my hands tighter as we follow him up the long, twisting stairs. He stops in front of three door all next to each other. I raise one brow at him before the doors are opened and cautiously step into the first one.

The room is painted variates of green, cameo. There is a bed and a big desk full of different chemicals. Oh no. Stuff to make a bomb. Gazzy looks up at me with eyes so much like his sisters and I nod. He lets go of my hand and walks into the room, walking to the big desk and peering at the different chemicals.

Jeb coughs and motions for us to follow him. We walk out of the room, leaving Gazzy to look around his. The room next to his is opened and looks like heaven on earth-for Angel.

The room is a soft pink with a pink bed with a canopy, piled high with stuffed animals. There is a toy box in the corner that is overflowing with toys. Angel lets go of my hand and goes to sit on the bed. She smiles at me from where she is sitting and I smile back at her. She and Gazzy are the only ones that can make me smile, which is big.

Jeb coughs again, is it too hard to say excuse me, and leads me to the last room. The door opens and I take a tentative step in.

The room is a dark blue and the bed is black. Dark colors, something was done right. There is a black electric guitar on a stand in the corner. For the first time Jeb got it right. Wow, give the man a cookie. But this is too right. Gazzy, Angel and I, all getting the right room for us, or even a room at all.

I turn to Jeb and place my hands on my hips, glaring at him. "What is this for?" I ask him.

Jeb lowers his eyes a bit. Even he can't stand one of my glares. "They're your rooms." Before I can protest he starts again. "I want to try something new. I want us to be a family. Please give me a chance. Let me get this right." Before I can say a thing he walks off.

I sigh and walk over to the guitar. Maybe it's not so bad... I pick up the guitar and study it. It is more than just a black electric it has a pair of metallic silver wings outlined on the arm. Of course Jeb had to rub it in my face that he ruined my life. He can't just let it go. They are pretty though.

I grab a pick with the same design on it and pluck at the strings carefully. The tuning is wrong so I fix it, listing for the right sound with my bird hearing before starting again. Much better. The song is slow and sad. I don't know what it is though. Maybe its the song of my soul. I stop thinking and close my eyes. I just play. My breathing calms and everything is focused. It's like a new world. I like it. I relish in the feeling as my fingers stop and I sigh in content. I hear clapping and look over to the door. Angel and Gazzy are standing there beaming at me. Angels runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"That was amazing, Max," she whispers into my neck. I set the guitar down and wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks sweetie." I pull back and stand up. Lets go and get some food guys. As I pass Gazzy I smell something...something... "Gazzy? What were you doing in your room?"

Gazzy smiles sheepishly at me. "Nothing," he says before dashing down the stairs to the kitchen. I shake my head and walk after him. Jeb is always sober for about a week while we settle in and neighbors come over to welcome us before getting drunk. That and when he is doing experiments once a month.

The kitchen is really big but I don't know how to use any of the appliances. I burned water, just a warning. I walk to the pantry and find some bread. Then I go to the fridge and get cheese and turkey. This I can do. No cooking required.

I finish my masterpiece and hand one to Gazzy and one to Angel, keeping one for myself. I keep the stuff out and keep making more sandwiches until we have been though the entire loaf of bread. Hey! Bird kids eat more that human ones. Jeb walks into the room as I though away the trash and I freeze.

"Ah, good. You guys have already eaten. It's been a while since I have cooked." I laugh at this. Jeb-cook-for us? He has a better chance of flying.

"Yeah, it has been a while since you've cooked for us," I retort. Jeb sighs and walks up to me and pats me awkwardly on the back. I stiffen and in half a second he is on the floor, squished under my boot. "Get this straight," I snarl at him. "We are not yours. Do not think you can give us nice stuff and expect us to kiss your feet." I lift my foot and walk out of the room, dragging Angel and Gazzy with me.

I lead them back up the stairs but we walk to a common area with a TV, gaming system and pool table. I sit down on the couch and they sit next to me. And we just sit there. No need for words. Angel lays down and puts her head in my lap. I push her hair from her face and brush it back. She yawns and snuggles closer. I wrap an arm around her protectively and glace at Gazzy. He is sitting there and yawns. Angel is asleep and Gazzy looks like he could pass out any second. I get up and hold Angel in my arms.

"Come on Gazzy, lets get you guys to bed. It's late."

Gazzy yawns. "But I'm not tired." I laugh quietly.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." He yawns again but does not complain this time. He follows me to his room and lays down on the bed, asleep before he even changes in to pj's. I shut his door quietly and bring Angel to hers. I put her in a night gown and lay her in her bed. I kiss her forehead softly before walking out and shutting the door behind me.

I walk into my room and slip on some sweats and a tank top. My tawny wings hang behind me. I sigh and ruffle them slightly. I walk over to the other side of the room and open the door that I think is my closet, but it has curtains, and walk out onto a balcony. The crisp winter air kisses my skin and I shiver involuntarily. There is a pool behind the house and to my left is another balcony that belongs to our neighbors. I wonder what they are like? I stop dwelling on it. They will probably hate us. Most people do.

The clear sky is calling to me in a way that makes me want to jump off the balcony and into the stars but I can't. If I leave Angel and Gazzy alone who knows what will happen to them. I turn and walk back inside before I convince myself to fly. I shut the door and pull a hoodie on. My wings slip though the cuts I had made when I altered it. The soft black fleece hoodie is my favorite. I lay down on my bed and sigh. Only two weeks of winter vacation and they will go by in a flash, or as slow as a snail.

* * *

**Was it good? bad? Do you want to kiss my feet or throw onions at me? You know the drill. R & R! (Do not use the double meaning! Don't use this as an excuse to rest and relax!)**


	2. Ramming Heads

**So... I actually have people who read the crap i write. I nearly screamed when i saw i have reviews. Thank you all. I'm feeling evil too, but i always am so... WOW. Sorry i'm in shock or something. so here is chapter two. i don't want to know what will happen to me if i don't post. i know it is short but i want a cliffie so i am gonna try to post another in an hour or so. Sorry it took so long. whenever i remember to post its 2 in the morn so.. hope you like it.**

**DIsclaimer- y'all know what should be here. So. hard. to. type.**

* * *

Chapter two-Max

I wake up with the sun. It is a very old habit of mine. I had to hide Angel and Gazzy before Jeb got up. Since it is the only day two of our move I don't have to hide them, but I still get up and peek into each of their rooms and see they are both fast asleep. When I look in Jeb's room(I took a random guess and it was right) he is also asleep.

I walk back to my room and sit down on the bed. My wings are spread out behind me. I get up quickly so I don't get too comfortable.

I get dressed quickly in a black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. I slip on my leather boots and put my black fleece on and put my black leather jacket over it. I have to dress in layers for this weather. It is just above freezing, which is close enough to freezing for me.

I lucked out with this move. We are close to a fighting ring. I had Ryan talk to the head when I found out where we were moving. I need to meet with him.

I stop at Angel and Gazzy's doors. So much can happen while I am gone. It is only about a five minute run. Jeb normally wakes up around 8:30am. I have an hour or so until he gets up. I really hope he will continue this pattern and not do anything while I'm gone.

I walk back to my room and walk though the balcony. I make sure none of my neighbors are out and I jump down the 20 foot drop. I land in a crouched position with one hand toughing the ground lightly. I get up and take off at a fast sprint to the abandoned hotel.

When I get there I do the knock that I was taught and the doors open. I am met by a big burly man.

"What do ye want?" He ask in a gruff voice.

"I am here for Ram. Ryan sent me," I tell him.

His eyes scan me up and down, lingering at my chest. I internally roll my eyes. He gives a harsh nod and leads me deeper into the compound. It doesn't take me long to hear the noise. We stop behind a large door and soon a small man walks out. And I mean small. He is probably peaking at five feet.

The man holds out one of his small hands and takes mine, shaking my hand wildly.

"It is so nice to meet you Maximum. I was very excited to hear from Ryan. So follow me and we can figure something out." He drops my hand and scurries off.

I have to nearly run to keep up with him. We enter a grand office and Ram motions for me to sit down in one of extremely lavish chairs. I just stay standing.

Ram seems to not notice and starts rummaging until he sets a piece of paper in front of me. "I like to keep everything organized. Can you please put your name on the days you can come."

I twist the paper and look at it. There are not many names on here. I write my name down for everyday for as long as the sheet goes except for Tuesdays and Sundays. Angel and Gazzy love Tuesdays. They say it's how it looks with the 'u' and the 'e' or something like that. They made me pinky-promise never to fight on Tuesdays. I never fight on Sundays because even I need a rest.

When I give the sheet back to Ram his face lights up like a freakin' Christmas tree. "So how much?" I ask. I don't shake until I know the price.

"I can give you half the cut for each fight." I nod and hold out my hand. That is a fair deal and Ryan warned me not to bargain with Ram. I drop his hand and start to walk out.

"Maximum?"

I stop.

"It was nice to finally meet you."

I don't say anything and continue to walk out. As soon as I am out I sprint home and quickly fly up my balcony and pull my wings back in. I don't want Angel and Gazzy to know I already have fights scheduled.

I take off my leather jacket and check the time. It is 8:45 so I am right on time. I walk to Angel and Gazzys' rooms. They are both still sleeping and Jeb is in the shower.

I walk back to my room and follow Jebs' example and shower. He doesn't like it when he is drunk so better get it done now.

I get out and dry my brown, blond-streaked hair and shake out my wings. I put my clothes back on and go to wake Angel and Gazzy.

I enter Angels room and gently shake her awake. She blinks her big baby blues at me and smiles sleepily. "Morning sweetie," I say softly.

"Morning Max," Angel says and gives me a hug. I give her a squeeze and pull back.

:You get ready and I will go get Gazzy. Then we can go outside." She nods and I get up and walk to Gazzys room.

I nudge him awake and tell him to get ready. I walk downstairs and get some toast and pop it in the toaster. It worked last time I used it so it should come out unburned. I pull to toast out and put butter and jam on it and have it on the plates by the time Angel and Gazzy come downstairs.

"Morning guys. Want some toast?" They both nod and sit down quickly. They both eat quickly and as I get up to start seconds when a freshly showered Jeb walks in.

"Good morning kids. Is that toast I smell? Can you pop in a piece for me?" I stop and stare at the alien in front of me.

I quickly get out of my stupor and jump at him, twisting his arm and making him bend to my will.

"I thought we were over this. We are not yours. Do not act like we are. How many times do I need to go over this." This is the only time I get the better of Jeb, so I always take advantage of it.

I release him and go back to making toast, pretending nothing happened. I give Gazzy and Angel their plates and sit down with mine. Jeb stands there and watches us for a few seconds before I glare at him and he looks away.

When we finish eating I clean the plates (I know how to do chores. Need to know people) and Gazzy and Angel get dressed.

I'm in my room getting my hat when there is a knock on the door. Before I can say 'come in' the door opens.

I glare at Jeb as he comes in and shuts the door behind him. I pull the hat low on my head and look at him. Jeb walks up to me until he is right in front of me.

"What do you want Jeb?" I ask him in an annoyed voice.

"The neighbors are coming over to meet us in ten minutes. I don't want you to say a thing to them about what you are or what I do to you." He says in a low tone.

I don't know what to think of this. He has never come to me to say this, unless he's drunk, but it is clear he is not. I nod numbly.

Jeb turns and walks out of the room without another word or look. I quickly go to Angel and Gazzy's rooms, making sure they are both okay. They are already dressed so I just have to hope the neighbors kids will want to play outside. And that they are around our ages or don't care. And that they don't hurt Angel or Gazzy. I really don't want to hurt a kid, right now, later I won't really care much.

Angel sits next to me on the couch. "Do you think the neighbors will be nice?" She ask me.

I hug her. "I don't know, sweetie. We can hope so. Maybe they will have a kid your or Gazzys age to play with. Lets try to be positive." She nods

The door bell rings and I look at both Gazzy and Angel as Jeb goes to answer the door. As I said before, this break can either be gone in a flash, or as slow as a snail.

* * *

**So... What do ye think. know that there is a little more tell me. there should be more in a few hours so... Since none of y'all wanna kiss my feet how about a cookie or a paper cut. R & R. Again do not go and read fanfiction and take a nap. No double meaning here. This isn't school.**


	3. Why Kids Love Video Games

**Imagine there is a disclaimer here.**

**Sorry for my random inserts. I couldn't resist.**

* * *

Chapter three-Max

Jeb answers the door and I see a woman with four kids standing on the other side. **(I hope Jeb doesn't invite them in because then the vampires can get in and kill us. Sorry I had to say that.)** Jeb holds out his hand and shakes the woman's hand.

"Hello, I'm Jeb Batcleder." **(Tell me if I spelled that wrong. Book. so. Far. Away. Picks up phone. To many buttons to get to book. Again I am random so stick with me.) **

The woman takes his hand. "Valencia Martinez. These are my kids, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Let me introduce you to my three kids. Max, Angel, Gazzy!" Jeb shouts though he knows me are on the couch.

I lead Angel and Gazzy to the front door. I see a woman with dark brown hair and eyes. The girl next to her looks like a younger clone of her. The next girl has mocha skin and chocolate eyes. The boy next to her is really tall with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The last kid is a tall boy with black hair and dark eyes. . They all look at us until Jeb breaks the silence.

"Please, come in. Max how about you show the kids around." I shrug and motion for them to follow me.

"When we get to the living room the girl with mocha skin starts to talk.

"Hi, my name is Nudge. So what are your names? Is one of you really named Gazzy? And where is this Max kid. Is he not here right now? So when did you guys get here? Do you like it so far? I wish it-" She is cut off by the strawberry blond kid slapping his hand over her mouth.

He smiles apolitically. "Sorry. She does that a lot. I'm Iggy, the girl with brown hair is Ella, and the emo kid right here is Fang." Fang hits Iggy playfully in the arm.

Gazzy smiles. "I'm Gazzy, this is my little sister Angel and our big sister Max."

"So what do you guys want to do? We can go outside and play, Gazzy, Angel and I were just about to." I tell them. They all nod in agreement and we walk outside to play. We play a game of tag that is really fun. We play until lunch time, when Dr. M (As she told us to call her) invites us over for lunch.

We all sit down at the table and she brings us all hamburgers. We pile them high with condiments and chow down. Dr. M makes really good hamburgers. When we all finish she gives us cookies for desert. Or me really. Since I eat them all before anyone can get more than one. I have never had such a good cookie before.

"What? Have you never had a cookie before, Max?" Ella ask, and we all laugh. It feels good to laugh. I can't remember the last time I did. I hold onto the feeling. I don't know how long the will last and I will need every good memory I can get to get though life.

We all get up and go play video games. Angel, Gazzy, and I have never played before and immediately love it. I can see how so much of our generation spends time playing. Gazzy likes it the best and plays with Iggy while Nudge and Ella get sucked into playing house with Angel. She used Bambi eyes on them. I went to the bathroom as soon as it was brought up. That leaves Fang and I alone.

We both stand there for a few minutes. It's that awkward silence that everyone hates. So I ask Fang the easiest question ever to answer. "Wanna go get a snack?" Fang nods and we go back to the kitchen to get a snack.

He opens the fridge and gets out a frozen pizza from Little Ceasers. **(Love that place) **He sits down with it and I sit next to him. Fang grabs a piece but when I grab for one the box is out of my reach.

"This is for me, you can get your own snack." He says motioning to the fridge. I glare at him and grab a piece before Fang can move the box again.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Nah, I like this snack better. It's yummy and annoys you." I eat my piece and get another, Fang gives up quickly. As we finish the last two pieces there is a knock on the door. Dr. M answers and I hear Jebs annoying voice on the other side.

"Max, Angel, Gazzy. It's time for you guys to leave." Dr. M yells up the stairs. We all walk down and thank her. "Your welcome over anytime dears. Be safe." She says as she shuts the door.

We walk with Jeb next door back to our house. When the door shuts Angel goes up stairs to play with her toys and Gazzy goes to his room to work on some new bomb(i decide not to ask).

"Max?" Jeb ask. I stop and turn. He stalks up to me. "You didn't...show them anything...did you?" He ask in the same tone he had used earlier.

"No, you secrets safe." I walk up to my room and look at the clock. It's five. We spent almost an entire day over there.

I walk out to the balcony and look up to the sky. The sun is almost set. I sit down and watch the suns slow descent. When the sun is set I watch the stars come out slowly, twinkling in and out of sight. I sigh, content watching Mother Nature do its daily cycle. The sky is soon totally dark and I can see the city lights.

I look over to the Martinez's house and see the balcony next to mine. I see a dark figure moving about inside and try to figure out who it is. The lights go out and I can no longer see them. I get up and walk into my room and shut the balcony door. I go to Gazzys' room and find him working at the desk.

"Hey, come down in a few minutes for dinner." He nods and stay focused on his work. I walk into Angels' room and tell her the same.

I fix us some cheese and turkey sandwich's. We eat all of them. I help them both get ready for bed and say good night.

I go back to my room and put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I slip my black hoodie. My tawny wings tighten around me to block out the cold. I walk outside and look at the cold sky.

I can't remember the last time I flied. The pull that calls me to the sky is still there. It tells me to jump off the balcony and out into the frosty air, to forget my crappy life. But I resist. I fight the pull, because giving into it would harm Angel and Gazzy. I can never do that to them. I will die first.

I quickly turn and walk into my room, shutting the balcony door. I grab my guitar and start to strum softly, not really playing, just picking softly. I feel myself relax and close my eyes. I soon open them and set the guitar down carefully. I climb into bed and glance at the clock. Eight. I need to rest. I won't be getting much soon. I hope sleep has roll-over minutes because I could use every one.

I open my eyes to a soft shaking. Blinking slowly I see Angel sitting on my bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?'" I ask.

She hugs me tightly and cuddles closer. "I had a nightmare." She tells me in a small voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her quietly. She shakes her head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I open the covers and she crawls in. She snuggles close and I wrap my arms protectively around her and wrap my wings around us both like a blanket. Angel sighs at the warmth.

"It's okay, Angel. Get some sleep." I close my eyes and fall back asleep to the sound of Angels' soft breathing.

* * *

When I wake up my arms are empty. I quickly get up and look around the room. She's not here. Panic starts to creep in.

I run to Angels' room next to mine. I glance in and look around. She's not here either. I run to Gazzys' room. He is still fast asleep. I don't see Angel in the bed with him.

I run back to my room. She must be in here. If she's not then there is only one person left in the house that could have her. One person that I will never get to her. Jeb.

The door opens and I turn. Please...

* * *

**So... Cliffie! Haha. Do ye want to give me a cookie or a paper cut. Ye know the drill. R&R Rest and relax people. NO! I mean read and relax. NO! Rest and review. NO! Read and re..view... Yeah! Thats it. **

**Now this is gonna be random but do y'all want me to respond to your reviews? I really like a certine evil person that keeps reviewing. Funny. Cause i love hearing from y'all and checking my computer is the first thing i did when i woke up (30 min ago) So ya. **

**Sorry if it seems too short. But i should be updating at least once more today. So i make up for it. **

**Read on.**


	4. You had to what?

**I'm updating! Sorry for not doing it yesterday. I know some of y'all hate me because of it. Sorry it is a little short. But finding out who it is may help in my favor...?** **Here is a little snip of why y'all hate me.**

**Insert disclaimer here-**

* * *

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I open the covers and she crawls in. She snuggles close and I wrap my arms protectively around her and wrap my wings around us both like a blanket. Angel sighs at the warmth._

_"It's okay, Angel. Get some sleep." I close my eyes and fall back asleep to the sound of Angels' soft breathing._

_When I wake up my arms are empty. I quickly get up and look around the room. Shes not here. Worry starts to creep in._

_I run to Angels' room next to mine. I glance in and look around. She's not here either. I run to Gazzys' room. He is still fast asleep. I don't see Angel in the bed with him._

_I run back to my room. She must be in here. If she's not then there is only one person left in the house that could have her. One person that I will never get to her. Jeb._

_The door opens and I turn. Please..._

Chapter four-Max

I run up to Angel and pick her up, squeezing her tightly. "Oh thank God," I whisper into her hair. I pull back. "Where were you? You scared me to death." I tell her.

"I was in the bathroom, Max. I had to go potty." I sit there for a few seconds till what she said registers in my head. Nothing happened to her. She was just in the restroom.

"Okay. Okay. It's all good, sweetie. Go back to bed." I lead her to the bed and tuck her in. Her breathing slows and I get off the bed and walk out to the balcony.

I sigh and take a deep breath. Angel is okay. Gazzy is okay. They are both asleep and everyone is okay. I try to calm down, but that is the first time I have not been able to find either her or Gazzy. And I really don't want there to be a second. I look over at Angel in my bed and see her small form curled up in a ball. I smile and look back at the sky.

The sun is almost fully up. It is already Wednesday and I have until next Monday before my fights start. It is also around that Monday that Jeb will start to drink. Once he does I have a day at the most before the hits come. The sun is fully risen and I go downstairs to get myself some microwavable bacon.

The timer beeps and I pull out my plate of bacon. I inhale the scent before I inhale my bacon. It is soon gone and I get some more in the microwave before going to get Angel and Gazzy. They come down quickly and we all enjoy our bacon.

Jeb comes down the stairs and I ignore him. He gets himself some food and sits down at the table as I get up and take our plates and put them in the dishwasher. As I walk upstairs to get ready to go and play outside with Angel and Gazzy Jeb calls.

"You guys keep going and get ready. I'll be up in a few minutes." I usher them before turning back to Jeb. I walk up in front of him. "What do you want now?" I ask in a bored voice.

"I invited the Martinez family over for lunch. I just wanted you to know." He goes back to his food, telling me this conversation is over.

I run up the stairs and quickly get dressed in an outfit similar to yesterdays before walking into Gazzys' room, where he and Angel are waiting for me.

"What did Jeb want?" Gazzy ask. I smile at him.

"The Martinez's are coming over for lunch. Maybe after we can go outside and play." I tell them. They both nod at the idea and we go outside and play hide-and-go-seek. We take turns being 'it'. Not long after we all get cold so we go up to my room and play some board games until Jeb calls us down. We all run down quickly. Who wouldn't if there is food involved.

We all sit down and get ready for the food. Jeb comes in seconds later with our lunch. We all eat in silence for a few minutes before Dr. M starts asking us questions.

"So where are you guys from?" She ask us. Jeb answers.

"Virginia."

Dr. M nods. "It's a nice place. So how old are your kids?"

"Max is 14. Angel is 6 and Gazzy is 8. I adopted them all. Angel and Gazzy are blood siblings though." He says without missing a beat. "How about your kids?"

"Oh, I adopted them all but Ella. Fang and Iggy are 14, like Max. Ella is 13**(tell me if that is wrong)**, and Nudge is 11. It's nice that they are all close in age." Jeb nods in agreement while eying me. I keep my eyes down and take another bite of our pasta.

We all finish soon and I immediately start to do the dishes out of habit.

"It's so nice that your kids can do chores. Mine never do the dishes." Dr. M comments.

"Yes," Jeb says. "They were raised by me. I made sure they knew how." Dr. M nods in approval.

When I finish with the dishes we all bundle up and walk outside. "So what do you guys want to do?" Iggy ask.

"Lets go get something from the gas station down the road." Nudge suggest. We all nod in agreement. "I'll go ask," Nudge says before dashing back in side. She is out seconds later with a smile on her face.

We walk the short walk to the gas station with Nudge rambling on about what candy she will be getting, and Iggy and Gazzy talking about bombs since they both recently learned about the others pyro-ness. Angel is walking with Ella and Nudge. Fang and I are in the back, walking in silence.

We reach the store in about five minutes and enter. Ella, Angel and Nudge instantly walk down to the candy isle. Gazzy and Iggy go to the ice cream. I walk off to the sodas with Fang on my heals.

As I look at all the drinks one catches my eye. I open the door and pick up a blue Mountain Dew bottle that reads, "Voltage". I look at the price before digging my hands in my pockets. I have five dollars left over from my last fight. If Gazzy and Angel only get one thing then we should have enough. Fang picks up a Dr. Pepper and walks over to the chips.

I walk over to where Angel is with Ella and Nudge. "Hey, Max!" Angel says, running over and shoving a chocolate bar in my face. "Look!" I glance at the Cookies and Cream Hershey bar.

"That's awesome." I tell her before going to Where Gazzy is grabbing a ice cream bar.

"Do you want one, Max?" He ask, waving the bar around. I smile and shake my head no.

Soon everyone has their stuff and we walk up to the counter. Fang gets out his wallet to pay for himself and his family.

When they are done I get out my five and sit it on the counter, praying that it is enough. The guy at the counter is probably a senior. He rings up our stuff, my drink, Angels candy bar, and Gazzy's ice cream.

"That will be $6.27." He tells me, taking the five and waiting for the other dollar 27c. I dig though my pockets even though I know I won't have enough. I look at our stuff and pick up my drink.

"Let me just run and put this back." I tell him.

"No. I can-" He starts but is cut off by Fang.  
"Here, Max." Fang says, sitting down another five on the counter.

They guy at the counter narrows his eyes at Fang before picking up the five and giving Fang the change. He puts our stuff into a bag and I take it.

We all walk out of the store and I hand Angel and Gazzy their treats. As we walk back I glance over at Fang. "Thanks," I tell him.

His dark eyes flicker over to me. "No biggie."

"Still, thanks." He nods and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

When we reach the house we all sit outside and enjoy our treats. I take a sip of my Voltage and sigh. I don't have soda often and I definitely just found a new addiction. I drink it slowly to savor it. When I finish I give a satisfying smack with my lips and everyone cracks up laughing, except Fang, he just does this half-smile-half-smirk-thing. I crack a smile. Maybe I have found some new friends.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. It will get better. I promise. So will i live or die from this chapter? There will be FAX. don't worry. And who is the guy behind the counter? (hint, hint). School is only a week and a half away (in the book). Who will they meet? What will happen? Only i know... Maw waa hahaha hehe- cough, cough "I'm good" Sorry, Beca got to my laptop for a second. She always does that. So R & R. Y'all should know what to not do with that. I hope to post tomorrow but I'm really busy so IDK. **

**Read on**


	5. New Years Revolutions

**So here it is chappie 5. I hope you like it. SOrry i updated it so late in the day. i was really busy today.**

**Imagine discaimer here-**

* * *

Chapter 5- Max

The last two days have been spent hanging out with the Martinez's. We have played video games, and done a lot of other stuff. We are all really good friends now.

And today is New Years Eve. So we are going to spend the night at the Martinez's and watch the ball drop. Angel, Gazzy and I have no idea what that means but the other kids are really excited so we are too.

I am playing Black Ops with Fang when Angel, Ella, and Nudge run into the room and stand in front of us. Fang quickly pauses the game and we both look at them. They are all wearing makeup.

"Come on, Max. It's your turn." They say, pulling on my arm. When Angel gives me Bambi eyes I try to look away but I know it won't work.

"Fine," I tell them. They all jump up and down, squealing.

They lead me up to the room that Nudge and Ella share. And let me tell you I think I just got blinded. Is it possible to die form pink-overdose. Everything is pink!

They sit me down in front of a huge vanity mirror and turn the chair so I can't see what they do to me. "Now close your eyes, don't open them till we tell you to." Nudge says.

"Fine," I say, closing my eyes. "But why do I need to get made-up for this?" I ask.

"Because it's fun," Ella says with enthusiasm.

I internally roll my eyes and listen to what they say as they, 'put my face on' as your moms mom would say.

"No, that color doesn't match her completion."

"That is a really nice color but this one will do better."

"This one will go perfect!"

"There you go, Max. We're done.," Angel says and I sigh before opening my eyes and turning the chair so I can see myself.

My eyes go wide. I have on black eyeliner with a smokey eye. They put a dab of blush on and some how got some lip stain on me without me noticing. My hair is still down but they straightened out my waves. "I look..." I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Amazing, beautiful, drool-worthy?" Ella says.

"I was gonna say like a girl but okay." I say. Not wanting to start a fight. I must say I do look good. And maybe they can give me some tips for when I need to use cover up. Jeb hasn't figured out yet that bruises on the face raise questions.

"You look gorgeous, Max." Angel tells me.

"You do too sweetie."I turn to Nudge and Ella. "So why are we doing this?" I ask.

"Beeeeeeecauuuuuuuuse." Nudge draws out. "It is New Years Eve and we have to celebrate. It's already almost ten and the show will come on soon. They have all of the singers come and perform. It will be so cool. Come on." She starts to drag me down the stairs.

When we enter the living room Nudge walks up to the TV and changes it to the show.

"Hey!" Fang says. Nudge walks back to Ella, Angel, and I.

"Sorry, Fang, but the show starts in five and we need to make sure we don't miss it. We also need popcorn and candy. What do we have. Do we have sour gummies? Or Twizzlers? What about M's? We can't have popcorn with out M's! Or do you want-" She is cut off when Iggy walks in and slaps his hand over her mouth.

"We get it, Nudge." He says calmly. "So what candy do you guys want? And how do you want your popcorn?"

"Nudge and I like ours with no butter or salt." Ella pipes in.

"Angel and I like ours with a lot of butter and salt." Gazzy says.

"I do too." Iggy says, then looks over at Fang and I. "What about you Max?"

"I like lots of butter, no salt." I tell him. Iggy looks over at Fang.

"Same," he says and gives a simple bob of the head.

Iggy nods, going over the different popcorn's in his head. As soon as he disappears he pops back up. "What about candy? Can I just grab it all and you guys take what you want?" We all nod and he disappears quickly.

"So what do you guys think of our makeup guys?" Nudge ask. Though I don't see why she thinks they would know anything about makeup. I barley do. And I'm a girl. I back up into the shadow, hoping to not get noticed.

"It's okay I guess." Gazzy says, looking at all of our faces. He luckily isn't to the girl-liking phase yet.

Fang just shrugs.

"What about Max?" Ella ask. She looks over her shoulder where I was. Then she looks to the corner of the room where I am now. "Max! Come show them!" She says. When I stay where I am she walks over and pulls me into the light.

Fangs eyes widen and he looks like he's about to say something when Iggy walks in with arm fulls of popcorn. He bumps into the side table and scowls. He sits the popcorn down before asking.

"Who moved the table?"

"Nudge gives a small, nervous laugh. "Sorry Iggy. It just looked so empty." He frowns.

"You do realize I'm blind." Iggy says.

"Then act like it," Nudge says back. **(I know Max says that in the book but this is where they find out..) **

Gazzy perks up. "I didn't know you're blind. None of us did." He says, a little shot down that he didn't tell him.

"Sorry, it just never seemed that important." Iggy tells him.

"Didn't seem important?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, sorry." Iggy says quietly. I'll go get the candy?" He says before walking off to get the candy.

Nudge flips the channel to the show and we all sit down. We all sit next to the people that like the same popcorn we do. Fang and I get stuck in this big chair together.

Iggy comes back in and sits the candy down. "Take what you want. Just remember it is all we have. Where am I sitting?"

"With us." Gazzy tells him and scoots over so Iggy has room.

I get up and grab Sweet Tarts. Looking back at Fang I ask. "What do you want?"

"Twizzlers." Fang tells me. I pick up a bag and squeeze back into the chair. Once I am good I hand him the Twizzlers and grab a handful of popcorn.

We watch as the news people come on the screen and introduce people. It's not long till they have singers performing on stage. We watch as each singer gets on stage and sings their number one before saying touching words and the next person go on.

I swear I am going to die is Ella and Nudge swoon at Justin Bieber one more time. I block my ears and wait for the next artist. Much better.

It is 11:55 and everyone is getting ready for the countdown to start. "Wait! We need to share our New Years Revolutions!" Nudge shouts.

"Oh yeah! Who wants to go first?" Ella ask.

"I will." Iggy says. "My New Years Revolution is to set off as many bombs as possible." He says and high fives with Gazzy.

"My New Years Revolution is to go to a concert." Ella says.

"My New Years Revolution is to get good grades." Nudge says.

"My New Years Revolution is to help Iggy with his New Years Revolution." Gazzy says before high five-ing with Iggy again.

"My New Years Revolution is to..." I trail off. Not knowing what to say. I can't say what I want to without saying "Hey look! I get beat all the time and do fights!" Yeah no. "Is to kick some butt." Angel and Gazzy nod in the darkness. Knowing what I mean.

"My New Years Revolution," Angel starts. "Is to have fun with all my new friends." I nod. Angel, Gazzy and I have friends for the first time in our lives. It is important for her to have good friends. I don't want her to end up like me.

"Hey look. Their doing the count down!" Ella yells. We all watch the ball descend lower.

Ten. _My_

Nine. _New_

Eight. _Years_

Seven. _Revolution_

Six. i_s _

Five. _to_

Four. _be_

Three. _strong_

Two. _for_

One. _Them._

The ball hits the ground and we all cheer. I eat a handful of popcorn and come Sweet Tarts.

"Lets go to bed guys. It's a new year and we need to celebrate with some sleep." Iggy says. We all nod and lay down in our sleeping bags. Angel is on one side of me and Gazzy on the other. Now all I need to do is keep it this way.

* * *

**So what do ye think? Am i gonna live or die? **

**I am going to start doing some in Fangs POV but I need enough people saying you want Fangs POV before i write it. **

**I have a poll on my page. "Who is the 'guy behind the counter'?" answer on the poll. You have until it is brought back up in the book. So vote fast. ****If you answer on the poll tell me. I want to know!**

**Thats all for now. I hope you liked the chappie. Tell me if you did. R&R. Y'all have done this long enought to know there is no double meaning allowed.**

**Read on**


	6. Will Power

**Here is chappie 6. I hope y'all like it. it is long and i spent the afternoon on it, and some of the morn.**

* * *

Chapter six- Max

I have been counting down the days till Jeb starts to drink. I have been looking in the fridge for drinks. I have been watching him. Today is Monday. He will start soon.

My fights start today. I signed up for eight. So I have all day before I have to go. I can figure out how to leave Angel and Gazzy with the Martinez's. I just can't tell them.

I am up as the sun peeks over the horizon and blink to clear my vision before I get up and go out on the balcony. I have been avoiding it, because it makes the want to open my wings so much stronger.

My wings are hanging out behind me and are ruffled lightly by the breeze. I sigh and take deep breaths, so I do not open them and jump out in to the crisp air. My wings twitch and open slightly. But I have to be strong. I feel the pull of the sun and the sky like I do the pull to hot bacon.

I open my eyes and look at the pink sky. There are still a few stars left. Without thinking I am standing on the rails that divide me and the sky. Right now there is no divider. My wings open and I take a deep breath.

I jump down onto the balcony and fall to the ground. My head goes in my hands. I have to fight this. I can't leave Angel and Gazzy, my babies. They don't even know how to fly. Jeb taught me when I was around Gazzy's age but I know he won't be teaching them. It took my a month to get it right and the week when he is not drunk is over.

I get up and walk back into my room and shut the balcony door. I can't go out there anymore. I nearly jumped. I can not leave Angel and Gazzy. They need me.

I walk around my room to my closet and look at the locks on it. It won't be to hard to switch it so it locks from the inside. And it is a walk-in closet so they will have enough room. This will be a good hiding spot for them when Jeb gets into a mood. I nod in approval and get the screw driver and quickly fix the locks.

When I'm done I look at the clock on the side of my bed. I woke up around 5ish. And now it is almost eight. I spent longer than I thought fighting the need to fly. I jog down the stairs and make us some bacon. The smell brings Gazzy down first and Angel minutes later.

"It smells good, Max," Gazzy says before chowing down.

"Thank you, Max," Angel whispers in my ear while kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome guys." I tell them before sitting down and eating my portion.

I have to eat as much as possible right now. Jeb doesn't feed us often and I always give Angel and Gazzy my food when they need it, which is a lot. They don't like it but I make them do it. I remember something about Ram owning a bar. Maybe I can squeeze some food into our deal.

Jeb walks down, clean and freshly showered. "Good morning kids." He says before going to get some coffee in the pot. I narrow my eyes at him, looking to see is he adds anything to his coffee. No. When he goes to get bacon I watch to make sure he doesn't grab anything else. He sits down with his breakfast and coffee.

"So what do you kids have planned today?" He ask.

"We're going to hang out with the Martinez's," I tell him. I don't tell him that we are going to the park though. I don't want him to know where we will be.

"Okay. You guys have fun." He says before putting his plate up and carries his mug up to his room. When I hear the door shut I sigh.

"What time are they gonna come get us?" Gazzy ask.

"Around lunch. I heard them say something about a picnic. That will be fun won't it guys?" I ask with excitement in my voice.

"What will we do till then?" Angel ask.

"I want to show you guys something. Follow me." I say in a low voice. I get out of the chair and lead them up to my closet. "I fixed the lock so that it locks from the inside. I want you guys to hide in here whenever I am not home as soon as Jeb starts. If I am home and he is in a mood I will hit one surface loudly. One bump means hide. I want you both to put some toys in there so that you have something to do while I am gone." I tell them both. The worry in my voice is hard to hide. I have succeeded so far in keeping them safe. I don't want to fail now.

They both nod and run off to grab some stuff. Angel comes back in with some stuffed animals and Gazzy with some books on bombs. I nod as they hide them in the closet.

"So do you guys understand what I want you to do if I am not home.?"

"You want us to hide here till you come home."

"What if Jeb is in a mood?"

"One bump means hide. You will come get us when he is done."

I nod. "Good job guys. Lets go and watch some TV until they get here." We walk down the stairs and sit down on the couch. I grab the remote and slip through channels till I get to Myth Busters, a favorite between us. We watch two episodes until Nudge is knocking at the door.

"Come on guys!" She says excitedly. We all walk to the car and get in. Luckily Dr. M has a big car. I'm squeezed in between Angel and Gazzy. The drive is not long but because we have the picnic with us Dr. M doesn't want to have to carry it all the way there.

We all get out of the car. "You guys go play some. We can eat in an hour." She tells us before sitting on one of the benches.

I watch as they all get ready for a game of tag. I want to play but I will need all my energy for the fight tonight. It will bring in a lot of betters and big fighters with bigger egos. I don't want to lose because I was tired.

When Angel notices I'm not playing with them she runs over. "Why won't you play, Max?" She ask, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

"Because I can't sweetie," I tell her with sadness in my voice.

"Do you have to?" She ask, eyes getting slightly glassy.

I nod. "I have to take care of you guys." I say.

"But what about you?" She says, not giving up.

"I'll be fine. You know that. Come here." I tell her, opening my arms.

She runs into them and sits in my lap. "I don't want you to go." She says into my arm.

"I know," I say, stroking her hair. "But I won't live if you guys aren't okay. Your more important." I pull back and look into her eyes. "Wipe those tears. Go have fun. Everyone is waiting for you." I tell her, motioning to the group of kids looking at us. She nods and wipes her tears with her small hands before running off to play.

I watch as they get back into the game. Running and chasing each other. Angel smiles when Iggy tags her. That's what I want. For them to be happy. If they are happy and healthy I will be the happiest girl on Earth.

Fang walks over and sits next to me on the bench. "Why aren't you playing?" He ask me.

"Wow. A full sentence. That must be pretty rare for you." I say.

Fang rolls his eyes. "Seriously." He persist.

"I hurt my ankle and can't run." I lie. Better lie than tell the truth. The truth brings on questions. Fang nods, taking my lie.

"Kids! Lunch time!" Dr. M calls. Getting all of us rushing over to her. We sit down around the two picnic tables. I am on the edge with Angel next to me. She reaches under the table and takes my hand and holds on tight, as if to keep me from running off. We are all handed plates with sandwich's and chips and a soda. We all eat quickly before playing on the playground.

Angel walks over to me. "Will you help me with the monkey bars?" She ask.

"Sure, sweetie." I tell her and get up. She grabs my hand and leads me over to the monkey bars. She climbs up the ladder and I help her grab the bars. She looks down at me and smiles before swinging her body and grabbing the next bar. I stay next to her in case she needs help as she swings from bar to bar. When she finishes I twirl her around.

"Good job!" I say. Angel smiles at me.

"Kids! It's three. Time to go." We all get back in the car and drive home. "We'll see you guys soon." Dr. M tells us as I walk Angel and Gazzy home.

"Thanks for having us." I tell her back over my shoulder. We enter the house and I quickly check the fridge for beer. Nothing. Good.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask Angel and Gazzy.

"Myth Busters!" They both say. I roll my eyes and we spend the rest of the afternoon watching Myth Busters. When dinner time rolls around I fix some food for us. We all eat while finishing an episode.

"Do you have to go, Max?" Gazzy ask me as I wash the dishes.

I glance over my shoulder to see them watching me. "I do. But I'll be back. We have a little longer." I say glancing at the clock. I need to leave in ten minutes so I get there at 7:30. "Go and get ready for bed. I want you to go to the closet. Bring in some blankets. I'll be there in a few." I tell them before running to my room and changing into my standard fighting outfit. Black long-sleeves shirt, black jeans and my boots. I slip on my leather jacket and fingerless gloves. I think I'm good. I walk into my closet and find Angel and Gazzy in there with their blankets and toys.

"I'll be back soon. Just stay quiet." I hug them both and kiss their heads. "Love you guys." I tell them.

"You too, Max," they both say as I shut the door. I hear it lock and walk down the stairs.

I go outside and breath in the cool air before taking off at a jog. I reach the hotel and knock on the door. The same man from last time opens and lets me in.

"Nice to see ye, Maximum." He says, scanning me with his eyes before leading me to the ring. Ram walks over and smiles.

"Great. You can go warm up in there," Ram points to a room on the left and I walk over and get in. It's quieter in here and I do some stretches.

Soon Ram walks back in and motions for me to follow him. "You are gonna be against Tiny. He's ready when you are. The bets are high so good luck. Go be the Maximum." He says with a wink. I give him the one finger solute (**Sorry, the mind readers not around)**and walk into the ring. The announcer calls us out and we get into positions. I wonder if Tiny is a joke. Because he is anything but. I crack my neck and wait for the announcer to call it.

"GO!" He yells.

Tiny jumps at me and tries to use his weight to pin me down. I easily jump to the side. He roars and comes back at me. This time he tries to push me to the ground, but I use the momentum to lift me up and kick him in the gut. I flip and kick him in the side of the head. When I land I bend down and sweep, sending him flying out from under himself. I jump up twist his arm so he stays on the ground for the allotted five seconds.

When the buzzer sounds I get off him and he slowly gets up, working his arm and sending me nasty looks. I just smirk and walk off to find Ram. I find Ram standing at the door to the ring. He hands me my cut.

"Do you have one more fight in you, Max?" I nod. He leads me back to the ring and I get ready for my next round.

A big man gets in the ring and the crowd cheers. He smirks at me and slowly drags his eyes up my body. I roll my eyes and get ready

"GO!"

The man waits for me to come at him. I swing and upper-cut low and get him in the chest. As I pull my hand back he grabs it and pulls me to him. He swings me past him and towards the wall. I quickly grab his arm and hold on when he lets go and land on my feet facing him. His face is full of astonishment and he comes at me. As I dodge he clips me on the shoulder and I twist to keep from falling. He aims a hit at my face so I raise my arms to black it. Taking advantage of that he uses his other hand to punch me in the gut. Air flies out of me and I take a deep breath. My hand flies to my gut and he puts all of his weight into a punch to my face. I duck and go in between his legs. Grabbing them and pulling him to the ground. He falls and I quickly use the same arm twist as before to keep him on the ground.

When the timer buzzes I get up and walk off to get my cut again. I get my cut from Ram.

"So I will see you Wednesday?" Ram ask. I nod.

I walk out of the hotel and slowly walk home. I open the door and walk up to my room.

"I'm home guys." I say softly. The door opens and Angel and Gazzy come out. They both hug me and I gasp softly when they touch my ribs. I think he got them when he hit me.

"Are you okay?" Angel ask when she hears.

"I'll be fine. You guys go to your rooms and sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I kiss them both and as soon as I hear their door shut I lay down on my bed and suck in a breath. He hit me hard. That man was easily 250 pounds.

I get up and take off my jacket and gloves. When I lift my arms I suck in a breath and am careful to not make to much noise. I slip off my jeans and get dressed in warm clothes.

I pull on my hoodie and look at my balcony door. I know going out there will be calming but I can't risk doing what I did this morning. I stretch my wings and lay down on my bed. My eyes close and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Will i live or die. I think it was good but i wrote it. **

**Do y'all want Fangs POV? Cuz i've had like 3 people tell me they do. I need more than that. If you want it you have to tell me you do.**

**My poll has 6 people that have voted. I need more. Once i get to that part of the book. Which will be the next 2 or 3 chappies, i need more. It isn't far and if you want me to continue i need to know. Soon! And tell me if you posted on my poll. I want to know!**

**Tell me what you think of my chappie and what i can do to make them better. I also have a pairing no one has ever thought of before(that i know of) try to guess. post it in reviews what you think it is. If you get it right i will give you a virtuale cookie!**

**I need more reviews! I want to know what you think. Reviews are what keep me wanting to write and tell me what you want. If i don't know i can't deliver. So R&R. This chappie should make you want to hit that little button down there. **

**Read on**


	7. Sore

**Sorry if this is not my best chapter. I think it reveal some good stuff though. **

**I don't know when i will be able to update next. My cousin is coming over and is spending the night for the next few nights and then i am helping at a camp till thursday. I don't know when i will have time. If i don't update till then I'm sorry. **

* * *

Chapter seven- Max

I wake up and as I sit up I suck in a breath. I put a hand to my ribs and slowly get out of bed. I walk into my bathroom and carefully take off my hoodie and lift my shirt up so I can see my ribs. There is a huge black circle in the shape of a fist on my right rib cage. I touch it gently and suck in a breath. I lower my shirt and when my arms are at my sides I sigh.

I pull my hoodie back on and walk out to the balcony. The cool air feels good on my skin and I close my eyes. The light behind them slowly gets brighter as the sun rises.

I lean onto the balcony with my left arm and red-hot pain shots up my arm. I gasp and quickly grab my shoulder. _Dang it! I forgot he clipped my shoulder! _I walk back to my bathroom and find Angel waiting for me.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" I ask, doing a fine job if I must say of masking my pain.

"I felt you pain. I came to see if I could help." She says, looking me over with a concerned look on her face.

I bend down, making sure to bend from the knees and quickly put up a mind block. Sometimes I forget that she can read minds. I use my right hand to brush some hair from her forehead. "I'm fine. Now go back to bed." I tell her and stand back up. I forget about my ribs and the sudden movement makes me close my eyes.

"No. Your not okay, Max. Let me help you." She says and walks past me into the bathroom. I sigh and follow her in. She motions for me to sit on the edge of the bathtub and I carefully lower myself. "Let me take a look," She says and lowers my sleeve.

The skin is blue-green. "It's just a bruise, Angel. You can't help me." She shakes her head and pushes me sleeve back up.

"What about your ribs?" She ask.

"It's just a bruise." I get up. "Go back to bed. You need to sleep." I lead her back to her room and tuck her in. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She ask. I smile softly.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine in a week."

I walk back into my room and sit down at the edge of the bed. I have to get used to this. It will be getting worse soon. Jeb will start drinking any day now. I need to be ready. But I don't know what to do.

I feel so useless. Even when Angel and Gazzy aren't getting hurt, they hate it when I get hurt and blame themselves. Jeb does five times the damage to me that he would do to them. It's what I get for interfering. At least I keep them safe. That's what I get for doing this. And it's enough for me.

I get up and walk downstairs to cook some breakfast. I make the simple bacon and soon Angel and Gazzy come pounding down the stairs. They both take plates and we all eat quickly.

It doesn't take long for Jeb to grace us with his presence. We all quickly finish eating and I watch him. Seeing what he gets. Still no alcohol. I don't know what to think of this. This is the longest he has gone after a move to not drink.

I quickly lead Angel and Gazzy upstairs.

"What are we doing today, Max?" Gazzy asks excitedly. "Are we going to play with Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Fang again?"

I shake my fingers though his hair and shake my head. "No. We need to get us school supplies for our new school. How does that sound?" They both nod excitedly.

"But where did you get the money?" Gazzy ask, thinking this over. "Did Jeb give it to you?" He ask with disgust in his voice from saying Jeb's name.

"No. I got it." I tell him and he shakes his head with a frown on his face. He doesn't like me doing fights for money any more than Angel does, but they both understand why I do it.

They go to their rooms to get dressed and I quickly go to my room. I pull on some dark-wash flare jeans and a black long-sleeves shirt. I pull on my boots and gloves before pulling my hoodie on and putting my black baseball cap on. I walk out and find Gazzy and Angel waiting for me in Gazzy's room.

"Ready?" I ask and they both take one of my hands and nod. We all walk out side and head for the Target. It is only a twenty minute walk so considering... it is not too bad. When we get in we head for the school supplies.

I get Angel and Gazzy notebooks, pencils, and a book bags. I get the same and we go to check out. The girl at the check-out looks at us weirdly but scans the items and gives us the bags. We each take the bag with out stuff and walk outside. When we are out of sight from the Target we put all of our stuff in our bags and walk back with our bags.

I shift my over-the-shoulder bag and we enter the house. We quickly take our bags upstairs and put them in my closet. We don't want Jeb doing something to them. I quickly put together some sandwich's for us. Jeb is still up in his room, doing whatever it is he does.

* * *

I'm glad I don't have to do my fights tonight. I don't want to leave Angel and Gazzy alone. Something doesn't feel right. Jeb still hasn't even bought any beer. He hasn't even come at us. He hasn't used Angel or Gazzy to get to me. Why? Why the delay. We have all the time in the world.

I walk out to my balcony and watch as the sun sets. I watch as the stars come out. Each one adds to the tug that I feel pulling me to the sky. I hope the two stars on the ground are strong enough to keep me from taking off.

I don't get why I'm suddenly being pulled into the sky. I have never had this problem before. And I have only flown a few times since Jeb taught me all those years ago.

The full moon hanging high in the sky adds to the pull. I want to be up there. I feel like I am too low, that I need to be higher.

I quickly shake my head and walk into my room and get into bed. I need to sleep. Not torture myself with the sky. I shut my eyes...

* * *

_When I open my eyes I am standing on top of the roof. The full moon hangs high in the sky and the stars twinkle. The breeze is cold and my feathers ruffle slightly. The stars pull me to the sky, and the two stars on the ground are up in the sky and call to me, leaving noting on the ground for me. _

_I jump and my wings beat at a steady rhythm. I quickly gain altitude and the moon shines on my skin, giving me a luminescent look to it. The stars play in and out of sight and I go higher. The air gets colder and I feel the wind slip under my wings. The pull gets stronger the higher I get. _

_When I look at the moon it is right in front of me. I feel as if I could reach out and touch it. The child I never was in me reaches out and tries to touch the moon. I watch the stars, trying to find the one pulling me higher. I keep flapping and look for it. _

_I hear a movement, just a flap of a wing, and turn quickly. As I see a figure come into focus my head starts to scream and words that I can't understand hit me. I grab my head and curl up, trying to lessen the pain. I hear wind and it adds to the pain. My wings trail as I fall farther, yet the pull gets stronger. The pain in my head keeps coming. _

_I feel a hand graze me, as if trying to catch me, when it all goes black._

* * *

**_Ohhhh... would you call that a cliffie? ANd if i can't update soon *gasp*, I'm sorry._****_ My cousin is supportive of my writing so maybe. _**

**_tell me what you think of this chappie. you can give me ideas, critisize, tell em how aswesome i am. you pick. Reviews are what motivate me to write. Just make sure to make use of the little button down there and R&R. Do it for the ponies i will be riding._**

**_So i still have my poll going. And the next chappie should be the one where we find out and there is a tie. I need more people to do the poll. You won't know the results till then._**

**_I also have a new poll up. A lot of you have said you want Fang's POV, but i have trouble keeping track of them all. I also had one preson say they don't want it, that they want to be blind of what Fang thinks like Max is. I put up a poll to help me keep track. There is also the option to... NO. If you look at the poll you will find out. _**

**_Tell me what you think happend during the dream at the end. try to find out what it means. It will give you something to do. I mean, if you have time to read this crap i bet you have time to try to figure out what i am talking about in there. What will happen when she wakes up? Will Jeb have her? Will Angel and Gazzy be there, worried about her? Will she wake up in her bed?_**

**_Their school starts tomorrow so that is why i ned to to do the poll._**

**_Don't forget about my pairing. I don't think anyone has done it before. Think about it..._**

**_I think that is all. Again I'm sorry if i don't update until Thursday or Friday._**

**_Read on._**


	8. So your 'the guy behind the counter?

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have a good reason. Finish reading this little chappie and you will find out.**

**Imagine there is a disclaimer here.**

Chapter eight- Max

I shot up and hold a hand to my chest. My heart is beating faster than normal. I don't remember ever dreaming like that, or really dreaming at all. I blink rapidly, trying to focus on where I am. Black spots fill my vision. When it clears I sigh when I see I am in my room.

I get up and walk out to the balcony and look up at the still dark sky. The dram must have gotten me up earlier than normal. As I look at the sky I see it is the same as it was in my dream. I shake my head. It must be a coincidence.

I lean on the railing and take a deep breath. I can't let a dream freak me out. I have worse things to worry about.

Jeb is still on the one-week-plan a week and a half in. There is no beer or anything. I don't get it and it worries me. Why is he doing this. I almost prefer him starting on time than later and me not knowing when. I have Angel and Gazzy to protect, and my job gets harder if the thing I'm protecting them from isn't giving me the normal heads up of a few cases of beer.

Plus I have to go too my fights and I don't feel safe with leaving them there alone when I don't know how Jeb will be acting.

I can find a way to get the Martinez's to watch them without getting suspicious. I know Fang would do it. He loves them, even if he won't admit to it. He can't resist Angel's Bambi eyes. I'll have to go with that. Until ii get an idea of what Jeb is doing at least.

I glance at the sky and see the pink tint. I walk back into my room and quickly get dressed, making sure my wings are good and hidden.

I check the clock. Our school starts at eight so I have a good amount of time to get Angel and Gazzy ready.

As I walk around the house making sure everything is good I notice my ribs and shoulder are feeling better. I don't need to be as careful but I still am. I don't know who I'm fighting tonight and if it's anyone like last time I need to be good.

I go and get Angel and Gazzy up, making sure they are dressed and wings well hidden before we grab our bags and walk downstairs to get breakfast. We all eat our bacon quickly and leave at 7:30. A perfect time for a 15 minute walk to school.

As we walk out of the house the Martinez's also do and hurry to catch up with us. "Hey guys. Ready for your first day?" Iggy ask with fake enthusiasm.

"You know it. I can't wait to get picked on in the halls. It's the best." I say, mimicking Iggy. They all laugh and Fang cracks his normal smirk.

As we all start to get in smaller groups to talk I hang back and walk Next to Fang. I lift my hat and run my fingers through my hair before putting the cap back.

"Hey Fang?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Could you... maybe watch Angel and Gazzy for me tonight? I need to... go to work and Je- Dad, won't be home from work till later." I tell him my lie.

"I guess. Where do you work?" He ask me and I mentally curse. Of course he had to ask.

"I got a job at the convenience store we went to that one time." He nods and we walk the rest of the time in silence.

When we reach the school I realize that it is a complex. The elementary, middle, and high school are all in the same area. I walk Angel, and Gazzy to there teachers and once they are good I walk out and find Iggy and Fang waiting for me.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me. I can handle myself you know." I tell them as we walk up to the high school.

"We couldn't leave you. It would be mean of us. And it won't be that bad showing you around." Iggy tells me.

We enter the building and they lead me to the office where I get my schedule. I have algebra with both of them, history with Iggy, lunch with both of them, chemistry with both of them, writing with Fang, gym with both, a free period with with Fang. So I won't be alone, which is good I guess.

They show me where my lockers are and we head off to algebra. I have never liked numbers and numbers never really liked me. Number are money and numbers shows me everyday how little money I have to get Angel and Gazzy the things they need.

I get though that class and head off to history with Iggy. The teacher sits me next to Iggy since he is the only one here that I know, then heads to the board and starts to write.

'Today I want all of you to writ to 3 page essay on what history is and means to you. Do you believe that in learning history we are not doomed to repeat it. Add anything you can. It is due in two weeks'

"You'll want to write that down," Iggy tells me. "He only writes and reminds you once." I nod and quickly jot it down in my binder. Then class begins.

I sigh in relief as we exit history. Sitting there and learning about stuff that happened a long time ago is no fun, but now is lunch. Yay.

I have food right now so I follow Iggy and we sit down at a table in the cafeteria. I watch as Fang walks by us and heads out the door and sits down with the redhead I had seen in my classes.

"Who is Fang with?" I ask Iggy.

"What does she look like? Is it the redhead?"

I nod but then say, "Yeah. Who is she?"

"That's Lissa," Iggy says with disgust in his voice. "Fangs girlfriend." I start to open my mouth but Iggy holds up a hand. "Don't say anything about it. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," I say before taking a bite of my sandwich. It doesn't take long for our table to get some people. It seems as if Iggy has some friends.

"Hey Iggster. How's it going? Who's this?" A guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes ask as he sits down. **(tell me if this is wrong. I don't want to look at the book. It's midnight)**

"Hey, Dylan. I'm good. This is Max. She just moved here." The guy smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Max. How do you like it here so far?" I smile.

"It's nice to meet you to, Dylan. It's not bad." I can't figure out what it is but Dylan seems pretty familiar, but I know I would remember him if it was important.

"How did you like that Voltage?" He ask and it suddenly clicks. Dylan is...

"Your the guy from the store." I say.

Dylan nods. "I thought you would have remembered."

I shrug. "I'm not good with faces," I lie. He nods taking my answer and another person, a girl this time, comes and sits on the other side of Iggy. Before she even speaks Iggy reaches over and takes her hand.

"Hey Tess." He says.

"Hey Iggy." She says back. "So who's your friend?" Tess ask, nodding to me.

"This is my neighbor, Max. She's new." He tells Tess.

"It's nice to meet you Max. I'm Tess."  
"Dido Tess." I say before finishing off my bag of chips. Another person comes over, filling our table.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He ask, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Good," They all reply to Blondie.

"How are you, Sam?" Tess ask. Okay, not Blondie, but hey, what can I say?

"I'm good. So who is this?" Sam ask, pointing to me.

"I'm Max," I tell him, introducing myself this time.

"It's nice to meet you, Max." I nod and eat the cookie I had swiped from Ella while walking here. I silently moan at it's enticing taste and eat it quickly.

We all have small talk until the bell rings. I get up and throw away my trash before meeting up with Iggy. We head off to chemistry with Dylan, because apparently he, Iggy, Fang, and I share this class. Iggy, Dylan and I walk together. I don't know where Fang is. I sit down on the end with Dylan on my left and Iggy next to Dylan.

Soon Fang enters with his Redheaded Wonder, as I have so kindly decided to call her, and they sit together in the back table next to us. He doesn't even glance at us as he walked by. I roll my eyes and get my binder out. The class flies by and I am thankful.

I get out of my chair and start to head for my next class, writing, when I realize Fang is supposed to show me where it is. I turn and start to head back when I see Fang moving through the throng of people and stops next to me.

"Ready?" He ask and I nod. We head into writing and I quickly sit down. Fang sits next to me and the class flies.

We head to gym and I go to the girls room to get dressed and realize I have a very big problem. I can't change in here. My wings will kinda show. I slip my hoodie on and hope the cold will be a good excuse for wearing it. When I walk out I see other people have on hoddies, including Fang and Iggy, so I relax and sit down, waiting for us to start.

"Okay team. We're gonna play some gotcha. Go and get into lines. Boys on this side and girls on this side." He blows the whistle and everyone scrambles to their lines. I follow them and quickly get out so I don't have to play. The game is slow anyways because the girls just want to talk and keep cheating.

A girl comes and sits next to me. "Hey, I'm JJ. Your Max right?"

I nod.

"That's cool. What is it short for?"

"Maximum." I tell her.

"Awesome. My real name is Jennifer Joy, but I go by JJ. I know, what we're my parents thinking right?" I laugh. I like this girl. "So what class do you have next?"

"I have a free period. What about you?" I ask.

"I have geometry." The bell rings and I go to find Fang so we can go to our our free period. "I'll see you later, Max," JJ yells as she heads for geometry.

Fang and I walk into the library and sit down to do our homework. I will need to take care of Angel and Gazzy and go to my fight tonight so I won't have time to do homework. I finish all but the last half of the algebra sheet.

I pack my bag and walk to go get Angel and Gazzy. They are both waiting for me at the front of the building like I told them to.

"How was your first day?" I ask them.

"It was great, Max. the teacher is really nice and gave me candy!," Gazzy says excitedly, probably the candy talking.

"What about you, sweetie?" I ask Angel.

"It was fun, Max. All the kids are really nice."

"That's good. Come on lets get home." As we walk home I wonder if I should tell them that they are staying with the Martinez's, or more specifiably, Fang. Yeah, I should, I have told them everything before and won't stop now. "Hey guys, I want you to know you will be staying at the the Martinez's while I'm busy okay. I'll come and get you when I'm done. Okay?" I know they won't be okay with it but I would rather them be okay and not okay with it then them okay with it but not okay.

"Do we have to, Max?" Gazzy ask. "Why can't we stay in the closet?"

"Because I don't know what Jeb is doing and I don't want you guys there alone until I do. Please, I need to know your okay." They both nod reluctantly and we enter the house. I send them upstairs to finish their homework and get some crackers and cheese for snacks ready.

They both enjoy the crackers and time slowly slips by. I help them with their homework until 4:30. All the crackers are gone at 5:02. We watch TV and Angel draws until 7:00. A bulb blows and I finish fixing it at 7:12. I run upstairs and get dressed at 7:13 and come down at 7:24.

"Come on guys. It's time to go." I tell them and we walk over to the Martinez's. I knock on the door and wait for someone to come to the door. Preferably Fang, so I don't have to explain why I need them to watch them. Fang answers the door with a cocky smile on his face until he sees me. His eyes flicker to Angel and Gazzy and he frowns. "Is there a problem?" I ask.

Fang blinks. "No, so what time will you be coming to get them?" He ask, in a smooth voice, the surprise that was momentarily in his eyes gone and they are back to the blank orbs they are.

"Around ten-ish. Thanks so much for doing this, it means a lot. You guys be good okay?" I tell Angel and Gazzy before turning to go to my next fight. Fun...

**The long awaited...**

**FANG!**

I shut the door as Max walks away and look down at the little kids Max has left with me. This really leaves a damper in things. I glance at the clock. I have 10 minutes until Lissa will get here. And I had totally forgotten about my promise to Max. I was gonna tell her I couldn't but the look in here eye... I just couldn't.

I fell a tug on my shirt and look at the two kids. I can't just leave them. "What are we gonna do, Fang?" Gazzy ask me with excitement in his voice.

"I dunno. Give me a sec." I tell them and run upstairs to get my cell. I need to cancel with Lissa.

**(Underline Fang. Italics Lissa)**

Hey, Babe. I gotta cancel.

_Why? :(_

I forgot to do a project. If I don't turn it in tomorrow I fail the class. 

_Fine. But only so we stay in the same grade. See you tomorrow._

I sigh and set my cell down. That taken care of, on to my next problem. I don't know what to do with Angel and Gazzy. I try to think back to what I did with nudge when she was their age. Of course this is the night when she and Ella go to the mall with friends. We watched movies a lot. That will do.

I run down the stairs and find Angel and Gazzy sitting on the couch. "Movie good?" I ask them as I head to the entertainment center. They both nod and jump up and down. I grab "Finding Nemo" and put it in.

"Can we have popcorn?" Angel ask and I head into the kitchen. This might not be too bad. Max will be back around the time the movie is over so I won't have to do much. I get the popcorn and sit down and we all chomp on it as the movie starts.

I was wrong when I thought this would be easy. I have to get up to get refills multiple time and candy at one point too. I wish Iggy was here to help me out, but he is out with Tess, so I'm on my own with snacks, which I never knew can be complicated. I hand them both the popcorn and we watch with last part of the movie with only a few interruptions.

The movie finishes and I glance at the clock. 9:43. Max still has some time left. I look over at Angel and Gazzy. They are both practically asleep on the couch, slumped together. I grab the quilt on the couch and cover them both. I head up to my room and grab my laptop and check my blog. "Fang's Blog" has done really well and a lot of people look at it. I go through my reviews until 10:15 and Max has still not shown up. I push down the worry starting to creep up down. She said ten-ish. And it is still ten-ish so I don't need to worry. I quickly check on Angel and Gazzy before getting back on my blog and going though the rest of the reviews.

My cell beeps and I pick it up.

**Nudge. -Hey. When Dr. M gets home tell her we are going to the movies and will be home around 12.**

I sigh. Not from Max, not that she has my number, or that I have hers. I check the time. Eleven. Where is she. I walk out to my balcony and look at their house All the lights are off. I look at the balcony on their house._ Is that room Max's? _I wonder. I pick up my cell and then remember I can't call her. I'll have to wait for her to come here. I hope she's okay. But she's just at her job at the convenience store, so how bad can it be?

* * *

**I lied earlier, about being sorry. Kinda. I'm just sad. I only got 8 reviews for the last chappie and only one or two votes on my poll. There used to be so many of you. Did i start to suck at writing? Cause if i did tell me and i will fix it. So take this as my way of asking nicely with a chainsaw and my pony to review and do the poll if you can. **

**I sorry if you didn't want Fang's POV. It just fit so perfectly. I don't think it was bad but he might have been a tad OOC. Sorry 'bout that.**

**So tell me how this chappie was. I think it was my longest one yet, it that counts for anything. It could be worse. **

**Know we know who 'the guy behind the counter is'! Dylan. The choices were Sam, Dylan, Ari, Random Dude, or Beca in disguise. The results were, Ari 5, Dylan 4, Sam 2, Random Dude 1, Beca in disguise 1. For you guys who went for Dylan, good for you. I was thinking you guys would say Sam. IDK why.**

**My pairing is still up their. I will say Iggy is not in it. I will keep telling you who is not in it until one of you guys either gets it or they are the only two left.**

**If Lissa was a bit OOC for what we think of her... Think about her reason. It will get better. Trust me.**

**I'll try to be more regular. School starts on the 1st (i live in the south, don't blame me. My school is weird) And it will be my first year of high school so i can use my experiences in this. Fun!...**

**I think that's all. Sorry for the longness of this. I had to get it out of my system. I had 5 sleepovers in a row... Wow i have problems.**

**R&R**

**Read on**


	9. Lies Are My Self Defense

**So here is the next chappie. Thank you so much for all the reviews i got. I nearly screamed. Ya i 'm pathetic i get it. But i had gotten back from 5 nights of strait sleep overs so give me a break. Now enough boring you. On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter nine-Max

My breath comes in short gasp and I clutch at my side as I walk home slowly. Of course Ram wanted me to do extra fights and of course they were all his best and of course one of them had a freakn' knife with them. At least he got it taken, but now I have for sure, broken ribs, a slash down my left side, a black eye and a cut on my left arm, and not from the knife, one of their nails.

The normal ten minute walk becomes 25 because I have to take short steps and my side REALLY hurts. I Enter the house and gasp as I walk up the stairs slowly. I glance at Jeb's door warily and enter my bathroom and get out the first aid kit.

I take my shirt off and scowl at the big cut in it. I poor hydrogen peroxide on my arm and the cut on my chest. It's not deep, but I don't know how clean that knife was. I bandage both and clean up the blood. Then I get up and put on a different shirt. There's nothing I can do for broken ribs and a black eye. I put makeup on to cover the black eye and slowly make my way over to Fang's.

I knock on the door and wait for Fang to answer. It doesn't take long. He opens the door and motions for me to follow him. I follow Fang into their living room and find Angel and Gazzy asleep on the couch. I smile slightly and turn to Fang.

"Thanks for watching them later than expected. My boss had me stay late." I tell him. It's not a total lie, if you want to say Ram is my boss.

"It's fine. They were good." Fang tells me and I glance at them. I don't want to wake them and there is no way I can carry them both.

"Can you help me carry them home? I don't think I can carry them both." I ask and Fang nods, gently picking Gazzy up in his arms. I watch his muscles flex as he puts Gazzy in a better position. I blink and gently pick Angel up and we walk them home. I carefully open he door and look up the stairs. I had trouble getting myself up the stairs, how am I gonna do it with Angel in my arms. If Fang wasn't here I could at least do it without having to look normal. I internally sigh. I have to suck it up.

I watch Fang walk up the stairs with Gazzy and I follow, trying to keep my weight even and not fall. My ribs burn and my cut feels like it's on fire. I can feel my black eye shutting because I didn't treat it before getting Angel and Gazzy. I sigh and finish my treacherous march up the stairs. We carry them to their rooms and I lay Angel on her bed and find Fang doing the same with Gazzy, my little trouper.

"Thanks for the help, Fang, " I say as I fake a yawn. "I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fang nods and leaves without another word. As soon as the door shuts I go to my room and collapse on my bed. I can get through this. I have to get through this. I pull the money from the fights out and hold it in my hands. This is what keep them alive, why I do this. I just need to remind myself. It will only get worse. Ram said I am bringing in more people and fighters.

I carefully change and my wings hang limply. I arc my back and wings to stretch and the pain nearly brings me to my knees. My hands rest on my knees and I huff out a breath. _Note to self: Don't get a cut over broken ribs._

I look at my closed door, I really should get an ice pack or something for my eye, but walking up and down the stairs. It's not that important I have lived with worse. A black eye won't kill me. That's what makeup is for. I look out to the balcony and sit on my bed. I can't fight that tonight. Inside it is easier. I can't see the sky out there. I lay down and close my eye, my black eye already almost fully shut. I can sleep. Everyone is okay.

I eyes open and I blink. Well one eye does, my left eye has trouble responding. I quickly get up and go to the bathroom. I could look worse. My eye is dark shades of colors an eye should not be. I get in the shower and let the hot water turn my back pink. The steam fills the air and I breath deeply. I gently rinse the cigarette smoke and sweat off of myself. I take care of my wings. I clean my cuts again before wrapping them and getting dressed in my usual. I pull my gloves on, cover my head with my hat and slip my boots on before putting some coverup over my eye, so Angel and Gazzy don't ask questions.

I walk down the stairs and put some bacon in and hear Angel and Gazzy thump down the stairs. "Morning, Max," They both say as they take a plate from me and dig in. I eat my food and we grab our bags.

"Are you okay, Max?" Gazzy ask as he watches me pick up my bag. Dan- dang it. I was too careful.

"I'm fine, Gazzy. Lets get to school," I tell them and we all let ourselves out of the house to find Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella waiting for us.

"Ready to walk to school?" Ella ask.

"Yep," I say, popping my "p". We start to walk and I hang back so no one sees me struggle and so I can talk to Fang. "Thanks, for last night. It means a lot." I tell him.

"It was no problem." He says, shifting his bag higher on his shoulder.

"It still means a lot. They're everything to me, I can't let anything happen to them." I quickly shut my mouth. I can't tell him this. It's something people can use against me, the only thing they can use against me.

Fang nods. "I know how you feel. I could never let anything happen to Iggy, Nudge, or Ella." I stay silent and we walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I drop Angel and Gazzy off and we wave good bye to Ella and Nudge, who are going on about how penguins are not birds. Don't ask.

We enter school and the Red-Haired-Wonder runs up and instantly hangs on Fang, the gross thing is that he lets her, and seems to like it. Dylan, Sam and Tess head our way.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Tess ask. I just shrug and we head Algebra. Iggy and I wave bye and head in. The numbers fill my head and jump around, useless and annoying as the Red-Haired-Wonder. I roll my eyes at the thought and the numbers take over.

There is a tap on my shoulder and I blink and turn to see Iggy looking at me. "What?" I ask him.

"You were out of it." He tells me.

"Thanks captain obvious." I tell him before mumbling. "Stupid numbers." Iggy laughs quietly, telling me he heard me.

We head into history and dates do the same to my head. I must be out of it today. I never was good at school. It's not the most important thing in life so why worry about it. We head to lunch and I use some of the fight money to get some lunch. I already regret it.

I look down at the brown and white spotted food and poke it with my fork cautiously, thinking it's gonna eat me. I move on to the next thing, some yellow mush that I think is supposed to be corn. I push the tray away and wait for the others. But before any of the others show up JJ comes over.

"Hey, Max. Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" I glance over at Iggy. He must sense it because he nods.

"Yeah, that will be awesome." I tell her. I glance over at the door and see Fang and his Red-Haired-Wonder sitting outside together, and she's practically in his lap. I turn away but can't get the image out of my head. It annoys me that he would want to hang out with someone like her. Who wants a girl or boyfriend that throws themselves at you?

"Max? Max? MAX?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up at JJ.

"What?" I ask her and then notice Sam, Tess, and Dylan are now at the table. Opps.

"What were you looking at?" Dylan ask.

"Nothing." I tell him. "Just looking at the sky." They all nod but look hesitant. Iggy soon launches into some story about a bomb, rain, and tweezers. I decide not to ask and too soon it is time for our next class.

Dylan, Iggy and I take our seats and I try to keep my head from filling up but it won't stop. The different things keep popping up and it is annoying the crap out of me. I mentally curse at it and finish the class before going to lit. The words fill my head and I grumble. Fang touches my shoulder and my head shots up and I stare at him wide-eyed until I come to my senses.

"Are you okay?" He ask me quietly. I just nod and try to look like I'm paying attention.

I jump up when the bell rings and move as quickly as possible to gym. I sit down with JJ when I get out and we talk about different things. It's nice to just talk. The bell rings and I head off to my free period to get my work done so I don't have to worry about it tonight.

I wish that knife hadn't been there. My wounds heal faster because of my DNA but since I will be doing this every night pretty much I won't get time to heal properly. It will make it harder to fight and win fights. I need to get this money so when Jeb does flip the switch I'm ready. I made that mistake once. I can't do it again. I have to take care of them. It is the most important thing to me. Anything can happen to me. As long as they are okay.

I walk with Iggy and Fang to get Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. "How was school?" I ask Angel and Gazzy.

"Good, Max," they reply in unision.

We walk home and say good bye before going inside. I fix them some snacks and they go finish their homework before eating their snacks. Then the go and ply in their rooms before I call them to mine.

"I want you guys in my closet tonight. Stay quiet and be careful. I'll be back around ten." I tell them. They nod and quickly run to get ready, not asking questions. They have done this too many time to need to ask questions.

When they come back I make sure they are okay in the closet before shutting the door and and hearing the lock click before I get dressed and leave the house quietly. I slowly walk in the dark to the old hotel.

"Hey ye," I'm greeted before I head off to the private room to get ready. It doesn't take long for Ram to come in and tell me it's time. I head out and step into the ring.

My opponent is about six foot and and well muscled man. As long as he has no tricks up his sleeves I should be able to do this. I get into position and shift my weight, getting ready. "GO!"

I don't have to wait for him to come at me. As soon as the bell rings he jumps and I quickly dodge. He twist and comes at me. I duck and push my fist into his gut. He grunts and comes at me again. He pushes me and I head to the wall, so I do the only thing I can do and duck. I grab his legs and twist resulting in him on the ground. I quickly twist his arm and hold him down until the bell rings. I sit up and hold a hand to my ribs. As he fell he clipped me with his boots.

I get the water being offered to me and head to Ram. "You did well. Here you go. Now head home. I want you well rested."

I take the money and head out, pondering on what he meant. I slowly walk home and head inside and up the stairs. I knock on the closet and whisper. "It's me." The door opens and Angel and Gazzy both hug me. I contain the gasp and hug them back. "Now go to bed," I tell them and they both run off. I notice their wings are out. Angels white wings and Gazzys gray ones. I smile and head into the bathroom to take care of my injuries but stop. There's nothing I can do for my injuries.

I quickly change into sweats and a long-sleeve shirt before slipping my hoodie wings hang out and I sigh. Just looking at them makes me want to do things I can't, like fly. I walk out to the balcony and swing my legs over the banister and I hang there like that, with my legs dangling over the edge with my wings behind me, moving slightly in the breeze. I sigh and my head slowly clears. I look up at the sky and see clouds. The icy wind pierces me but I stay out here. I need a clear mind to think things over.

I still don't get why Jeb hasn't done anything yet. It's like a timer with him. Move. Wait one week. Get drinks. Drink. Beat kids. Do experiments. Beat kids. Wash, rinse, repeat. Is this some kind of test or something. He has never done this before. He hasn't done anything to any of us yet. I haven't seen him around Angel or Gazzy. I haven't really seen him at all lately. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

I stand up and bring my arms out. The wind cuts through me and moves my hair and feathers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can do this. It will be okay. I jump and land on the balcony floor and walk into my room.

* * *

**How was it? Not my best i know but I'm starting to hit some writers block. I have lots of ideas but don't want to do them too early. SO how about you guys tell me what you want. Give me ideas, suggestions, what you don't want, stuff like that. Maybe it will help.**

**I don't only write fanfics. I also have a lot of original stories that i write. I'm working on them but keep getting stuck. So i was thinking about getting help from you awsome peoples. How about it. If you want to learn about some of my stories tell me ina reveiw or PM me. **

**Now since i was really happy I've decided to answer the revies i got. All in like an hour so I'm happy and have no life. MY HAIR IS STRAIT RIGHT NOW! sorry that was random. I have really curly hair so it's cool looking. I'm gonna go up on the reviews.**

**Metal Flowers: Yay! I knew it was something like that. So I'm not the only one who noticed that? Cool. Well... I'm Fax. Miggy just creeps me out and Mylan is too much School not enough real. **

**maandfangforever:Yep*pops 'p'*. Chappies. I bet a lot of you couldn't wait. So tell me what you think. Well how do you think he reacted? **

**tomgirl1313:Thanks. To do a poll you just go to my profile and it is at the top. Hope that helps. **

**TheCoolPartyEmoClown:Well this is the update so... I really like your user. It's funny. And that was random. Good for you! **

**The Free Mockingjay: I'm working on it. Thanks. Being called beast makes me happy. and my writing eveen beastier(I just made that a word).**

**Faeryfreak11:Wow, thanks. That makes me happy inside. I thought it did to. Thanks for noticing. It takes skill. and some classes. I went to the school of awsome when i was 8.**

** : apperently you do. Haha. I think i've said it before so don't fret. . That is good. I'm sorta like that, but i like real-life with wings fanfics. They're jsut cool to me. It makes me happy that you like this book even with it's weirdsness like that. I'm working all right. Mine could care less, as long as there are words in front of me. Igster huh? Well i can change that...**

**everlastingwolflove: I bet a lot of you did. Know you know!**

**DreamingBeyond: Thanks. I think i had Sam right. At least his hair. And i think Meatal FLowers was right about Dylan. Thanks though. WOW. Dedications right there. *Bows* I can see why. Thanks. A lot of people have been saying that lately.**

**percybeth96: Thanks. Will do.**

**xXchocolatexXbunnies: Here is the update. Thanks. I try to do my best.**

**There we go. All the reviews i have so far. all but like 3 in the first 2 hours i think. Love you guys in that-none-weird-fanfic-kinda-way. I love hearing form you guys and remember if you want to learn about my own book tell me or PM me. R&R **

**read on**


	10. One Month Minus Two Days

**Okay... go ahead. kill me. I am sorry for not posting earlier. High school is... high school. and i would have posted right when break started but i was either not home or i had family over. i finally wantd to write this too much and spent two hours on this. i will put more at the end of the chappie. Imagine a disclaimer here please.**

Chapter ten- Max

It has been a little over a week and is now Friday. I'm shocked to say the least. Jeb is still acting normal for a human and my injuries have stayed at a minimum. We are all well fed and hung out with the Martinez's last Saturday and went to the movies. Everything has been normal.

I get up from my bed and look outside. The sun is just peaking over the horizon. I quickly shower and change into some clothes for school. I make some breakfast and Angel and Gazzy come thumping down the stairs.

"Morning guys," I say cheerfully as they sit down and eat their bacon.

"What are we doing?" Gazzy ask as he chops on his bacon.

"We are going to school, and then you guys are going to the Martinez's to spend the night. Sound good?" They just nod and continue to eat. I don't know when I'll be back. Today is Ram's big surprise and I don't want to leave them in my closet all night if I can't make it home. It's happened before and it was probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. We head out the door and start to walk to school with the Martinez's.

I hang back so I can walk next to Fang. "So what do you guys plan on doing?" I ask him. If I do have the energy to come back home tonight I want to know where they are.

"Maybe a movie? I'm not sure. I'm letting Iggy, Ella and Nudge handle it. So what time will you be picking them up?"

"You make it sound like you don't want them there," I comment.

"I do. We all do. I just won't be there. So I'll need to tell The others." Fang keeps his eyes down. Not looking at me.

"So where will you be?" I ask him. I start to panic slightly. If something happens to them can Iggy, Ella, and Nudge protect them? They can't fly. Oh god! I should have been teaching them to fly so they can escape. They don't have the flight or fight instinct in literal terms like they should.

"I have a date with Lissa." He mumbles as we walk up tot the schools. I just nod at him as I say my goodbyes to Angel and Gazzy.

I still can't believe I never prepared them for anything. But their just so... How could I do that to them. My mind starts to run through scenarios on how long this surprise will take and how long it will take to get back. What if I don't get back for a night? Or more?

My head snaps to Fang. "Do you think Dr. M would be okay with the kids for the weekend? I have to go somewhere this weekend and can't take them." I try not to beg him to just say yes and keep them safe from... people I've made mad...

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it. She loves them," He says. My chest lifts and I resist the strong urge to hug him tight and...

"Thanks. I promise I'll be back on Sunday." We get into school and head separate ways.

I look up at the hotel. I can do this. I have to do this. I knock quickly and the door is opened. "So ye did come. Good. Rem will be happy." I'm let in and walk to the fighting room.

When I enter the crowd is so large and loud that I immediately cower back. Who can I be fighting that brings a crowd like this. Money is being tossed around in betting and fights are breaking out over who will win this fight yet I can't hear the names.

I make quick work of finding Rem. "Who do you have me against?" I yell over the crowd.

"That is for me to know and you to fight. You don't need a name. Trust me," He says. "Now get ready. I want you prepped in 30 minutes." He pushes me to the quiet room and I stretch and warm up as quickly as I can for this fight. I get the feeling I'll really need it.

When there is a knock on the door I walk into the ring and get into my fighting stance. My opponent walks in on the opposite end. The odd thing? Their face is covered by a magenta ski mask. Rem walks out and everyone hushes.

"Now lets welcome my best two fighters. You all know the wonderful Maximum!" The cheers are deafening. "And the amazing..." He draws it out. "Maya!" The crowd gets louder and I hear confusion in my side. They don't know who this is. Maya's side does though. "The rules are the same. You know everything. Ready. Set. Go!"

I wait for Maya to do something. I hate making the first move. I know my reaction is no faster than her action but I"m more defense ya know? We both just move in circles, so I assume she is also on the defensive side.

Rem finally yells, "Someone move. NOW!"

We both stop and I study her. Slight build. Strong looking. Confident. I can't tell much more because her face is hidden.

Maya suddenly jumps at me with lighting fast speed and I barley have time to get out of her path. I never knew anyone but me could be that fast. I get low and head for her waist. When I reach out to grab her and throw her down she does a flip in the air and I blow under her. She does a spinning kick as she lands and my unbalance nearly brings me to the ground. I straighten and turn to face her. She lifts her leg to kick me in the side of the head and I grab her foot and twist it down. As I drop it I do a side kick and land a blow on her. But with what would knock down a normal man makes her stumble back.

Realization hits me. We're matched. I don't know how to fight someone like this. She is just as fast and strong as me. I never met anyone like this before. For the first time in my life I'm not sure if I can win a fight.

Maya sends her foot into my left rib and I scream. My rib is a reason. I can't let it stop me from keeping Angel and Gazzy safe. I can win this. I will. For them.

Letting out and animistic roar I run towards her. Using the momentum I jump into the air and do a flip. Landing behind her I jump back up and kick both feet into her chest as she turns to face me. I hear a satisfying crack and I ready myself for her return. She lets out an equal roar and her leg flies out, popping my chin to my jaw I hear a pop and quickly push my jaw before kicking her right arm and grabbing it as it flies out and twisting it with a satisfying pop. She tries to swing it at me but the dislocated arm is useless.

We keep jabbing, popping, snapping, and bruising until I have a dislocated jaw and hip. A black eye (the other one), a bruised rib (the other side), cracked ribs (both sides), and a twisted ankle (right). Maya has a bruised cheek (left), a bruised kneecap (left), a dislocated shoulder (She never had time to set it), a broken toe (big toe, left foot), and cracked ribs (both sides).

We can barley fight yet we run at each other and do our best. Her arm flops into my jaw and we both scream in pain. "Enough!" Rem yells, running between us. "No one can win this fight the way you two are. I call this a draw until you can both resume fighting." The crowd goes crazy. "And I will give you all your money back. Now lets go," He whispers to us.

We head out of the crazed scene that is going on in the craze for money. "I want to continue this fight in one month. You both have until then to heal. Come back one month from now and be ready." He walks off and I move as fast as I can outside.

Once I get to an empty ally I start to pop my jaw and hip into place. I can't do anything else. My cuts are bleeding and I can barley see or walk. I slide down the brick to the ground and try to breath, but my ribs make it hard and my breath comes in short gasp.

I close my eyes because the lights that are flashing in my eyes are hurting. Everything seems off and a little odd and I wonder if I have a concussion. I might. My body relaxes and my mind drifts off. I sleep.

I wake up to screaming and it takes a few minutes to figure out it is me. By that time my throat is dry and raw. I test my jaw and am rewarded with a sharp pain. I look around and see that it is dark. I sigh. It can't have been that long. I look at my clothes in the light and see dried blood on my shirt.

_Dried blood?_

I know how fast blood dries. If it is still Friday night it can't be dry. Can't be right. I shake my head and it starts to ring. I grab my ears to block it out but it gets louder. I start to scream again to block out the ringing but it gets louder too. I'm soon in a full on match with the ringing. Soon it just stops and everything becomes black.

When I open my eyes again the sun is out. It looks about noon. I do a quick body check and find that I can move without screaming pain, but it worse than anything I have ever felt. I push my weight on the wall and use the leverage to get on my wobbly legs. I try to walk forward, but I can't hold my own weight. I lean back on the wall before I fall. I can't get back to my baby's if I can't walk.

My eyes flick to the sky and I scream in my head. I can't fly to them. I would get seen. I haven't flown in forever. I don't know if my wings can do it.

My list of reasons gets interrupted by the twitch in my wings. They start to flex and stretch, as if saying 'We can do it. We can fly. Fly' the word is caressed. Worshiped. I'm worried that once I fly I won't be able to stop. Or I will start again. That is how Jeb got me last time. Gazzy and Angel can't fly and leaving them had been what I did. I can't do that again. My jacket fall off and my tawny wings break free. They stretch out and I scream in pain.

How can my body cause me this much pain!?

But I can move them. It hurts but I can. My legs can't hold my weight. Maybe I can fly. It will only be a one time thing. I can stop. I know I can. I won't have to leave my baby's to do it cause I won't fly. I would never do that to them.

I spread my wings out and ignore the pain. It's just a message. I start to move them. Wind gust up and I slowly feel my body lighten. Soon I am in the air. I thought I would be rusty but I can do this. I can fly again. I move with more powerful strokes once I am above the buildings, using all 14 feet to get high fast. I can't be seen.

I fall back into rhythm and make it to the Martinez's house in five minutes. I drop on their front deck, fold my wings in and put my jacket on before knocking on the door. Fang opens the door. His eyes widen when he sees me. Crap! My face! The blood! It's not dark enough to hide it.

"Max! Are you okay? What happened?" Fang says in a shocked voice. He reaches out to grab my arm and I lean on him.

"You should see the other guy," I slur. My jaw makes it hard to talk.

"Lets get you inside." He helps me inside and leads me to the couch. "Right back." He says before running upstairs.

I collapse on the couch and sigh. One month. I have one month to heal and prepare. Fang comes back quickly and his silent footsteps are accompanied by others.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy yell as they hug me tightly. I try not to show my pain as they all bombard me with questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Are you okay"

"How do you feel?"

"Guys, I'm fine. Just a little scuffle." It comes out like 'Gwys, Wm wine. Rust a tittle tuffle.'

"Max. Let me look at you." Dr M says as she removes all the kids from me. I try not to sigh in relief for their sakes.

"Will she be okay. She could have a concussion. Do you have a concussion, Max? Wait, no. Don't answer that. You wouldn't know. What happened? Are you okay? Wait of course your not. What can I do? I could mwa mye muh" Nudge is cut off by Iggy slapping a hand over her mouth and giving her a glare.

"She will be fine. Fang? Can you get them all out of here?" Dr M ask.

Fang nods and escorts the kids out.

"Now Max, I need you to tell me what happened."

"I get mugged on my way home," I say slowly. It sounds better than it could so I'm happy?

"Oh no!" Dr M gasp. "What did they take?"

I shrug. "Nothing. Don't get paid till next month."

"Do you know who it was? I can call the police if you want," She says with concern.

"No. I don't want you to do that. They won't get me again. Don't worry."

"Are you sure. I can-"

"No. I'm okay. Just some bumps and scrapes."

"Do you want me to call the school? I can tell them you're sick. You won't miss that much."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with a day of rest. You don't need to." I tell her.

"Max, it's Sunday. Their is no one more day of rest. You can't go tomorrow. I'll call the school. And Jeb. He needs to know. Don't worry. You'll be okay."

Not if you call Jeb. It will be everything but.

**First off ignore spelling errors and crap. its 1:30 and really i could care less. im not published or anything.**

**second i am real sorry for not updating. i did a novel in a month and won 5 free copies of my book. printed. cover. everything. real book. its due byt june. but i am into the second one right now. if anyone really wants to bore themselves with the first one Pm me or if you cant make an account or give me your email or something. i'll send you a blurb and u can tell me if you want to read it. **

**now let me say that i don't know if any of my old loyar reviewers will read this but if you do let me say that i love you all. i'm pretty sure no one stopped following or whatever we do on here.**

**and is it sad i read reviews and did not know what we were talking about. i read parts of this book and thought i was reading someone elses. is it sad that i liked it and thought they were a pretty good writer? I fell really sad like that. **

**now done with that unless i forgot something. if you have questions or comments review or pm me.**

**so how was everyones christmas and new year? mine was good. i wont bore you. tell me about yours though. i have no life. **

**so um... tell me how this was. i know i was sloppy in parts. but its late and i really don't rememebr some of this book. i know its not my best. but its kinda long for thes chappies. idk. you tell me. cookie or kitten cut (PM if you want to know y that) help me improve and review. it's why i write on here. i like to know what you think cuz i use this in my books. **

**R and R *okay! thisb thing has been up for a few days has has only had one view! what happened to all my loyal subjects? please review this so i know your out there. wow... im begging. not my style. im done. sorry)**

**Read on**

**ylime (Guess me name from that)**


End file.
